


Before the War

by AngelynMoon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: After the War with Valentine Alec is the only one that lived, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: "Who were you before the War?"





	Before the War

Summary: "Who were you before the War?"

\----------

"Who were you before the War?" The young man asked as he stared at the older man who sat at the table, quietly eating his lunch.

The Inquisitor frowned as he stared at the young man.

"Leave him be, Jason." A young woman said, taking the young man's arm, "I'm sorry, Inquisitor, he's from the California Institute in Sacramento, they are a little less formal there."

The Inquisitor stood from the table, "Apologies are unnecessary, it was only a simple question."

"Are you going to answer?" Jason asked.

"Before the War I was a son, a brother, a friend, and a lover, and now I am no longer any of those." The Inquisitor told the young man, pain in his eyes and a sad lilt in his voice. "Now I am only a lingering soul that has too many wrongs to right before death takes me home." The Inquisitor gazed at the young man before taking his leave of the room.

Jason frowned, "That didn't answer my question, not really."

"You know so little, Jason." The girl sighed. "Inquisitor Bane lost everything in the War. Valentine killed his Parabatai when Jace Wayland refused to join him, Clary Fray died when Johnathan Morgenstern took her and Isabelle Lightwood prisoner, and he had to kill his sister when Valentine had her injected with Demon blood. His younger brother Max died when the New York Institute Fell, along with his Mother and Father. And Warlock Bane's magic never quite recovered from holding the Wards so long. He died when Valentine activated the Soul Sword in New York.

"And then... And then the Inquisitor Vanished. For a Year no one heard or saw anything of him. When he returned, The Inquisitor threw the heads of both Valentine and Johnathan Morgenstern at the Claves' feet and never answered to Lightwood or Alexander again."

Jason sneered a little, "He married a Downworlder, a Warlock."

"No, they never got the chance. And before you sneer at that man, Jason, let me remind you that he is the reason you can love my brother without being De-Runed. Inquisitor Bane lost everything in the War," She whispered, "Before the War he was many things, and now... Now he is only one."


End file.
